1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, a power supply method, and the like.
2. Related Art
As a technique of reducing the power consumption of a logic circuit, an adiabatic logic circuit has been known (for example, a technique described in JP-A-2002-325031). In the adiabatic logic circuit, power consumption caused by the drain loss of a transistor is reduced by changing a power supply voltage.
However, when a power supply circuit that supplies the power supply voltage to the adiabatic logic circuit does not perform electric power regeneration, the power consumption cannot be sufficiently reduced. That is, the charge recovered from the adiabatic logic circuit to the power supply circuit is consumed without being regenerated by the power supply circuit, so that the power consumption in the power supply circuit increases.